Beware Kakarot and Other DBZ Poems
by Child of the Dragon
Summary: Poems I've written form the DB boy's POV. Vegeta-Chap1, Goku-Chap2
1. Beware Kakarot

**Beware Kakarot**

This warrior  
Who comes from the planet called earth  
His name is Kakarot, but he calls himself Goku  
Can he not see that he is a Saiyan by birth?

I tell him to join us  
He could have a great destiny  
But he just smiles and calls  
"No thanks," turning away form me.

That Clown! That Traitor!  
What A Disgrace!  
To Think He Is Part Of  
The Great Saiyan Warrior Race!

He is not strong  
A warrior of third class  
So weak and fragile  
That I could easily kick his.......Tail

If he will not join  
Then let him be  
I'll kill him, his family, the whole world  
It means nothing to me

But his power!  
Suddenly his power is so strong  
I don't understand it, it can't be  
My calculations, they were all wrong!

And now I've been defeated  
My pride has been slashed  
Ashamed and humiliated  
Beaten and bashed

Everything I've ever known  
You threw to the side  
I stare at it in shambles  
My crushed, torn Saiyan Pride

Now I feel death is near  
So put this life of mine to an end  
Well Hurry Up Kakarot!  
It's not like I'm your friend!

Spare my life you say?  
What are you? Nuts?  
Do that and I'll came back  
And totally kick your butt

But your serious, you mean it?  
You'll actually let me go?  
A mistake made on your part  
No gratitude will show

And now I am in my pod  
Flying fast through space  
Knowing that when I return  
To this small, life-filled place

I'll find a way to hurt you  
Like you did to me  
Until you beg and plead for it to stop  
Forced down on hands and knees

Now I'm safe inside my regen-tank  
Safe away from Fate  
But not you, Not you Kakarot  
No, you just wait

I'll have my revenge  
I'll surpass you, no matter what it takes  
I'll have your blood on my hands  
And you'd better hope for your sake

That I let you live  
Though mercy showing I doubt  
So beware Kakarot  
As my power will grow  
Beware Kakarot  
I'm coming, you know


	2. In My Reflection

**In My Reflection**

My body is tired  
My eyes are heavy  
I wish I could sleep a few more hours  
but my mind is made up  
and I'll sleep no longer

I sit up  
and stretch and yawn  
My hand automatically runs up my face  
and through my hair  
my wild, untameable mane of black spikes

There is a taste in my mouth  
A bland mix of the dinner last nights with the toothpaste  
I'm made to wash my mouth with everyday  
Pulling my body up  
I make my way to the bathroom to rinse it out

That's when he catches my eye

His personal portrait  
the only one in the house  
is hung right above the sink in our bathroom  
so it is impossible for me to avoid him  
and we always make eye contact

There he is  
Dark-as-Night black eyes starring into mine  
glittering the lack of compassion  
of inhumanity I used to knowing  
No, I never knew that  
That is what makes him who he is  
and me who I am  
That is what separates us

I'm sure he's what Vegeta seeks  
when he looks deep into my eyes with his drilling glare  
Vegeta knows that Kakarot is the very last one  
who will ever understand  
Understand Saiyan ways  
and crave them willingly

To tell the truth, I'm scared  
I love my family, my friends  
I know Vegeta is happy settled in his new life-style  
But Kakarot wants to change that  
Go back to fighting  
for the pleasure of fighting  
for the adrenaline rush  
for the thrill of knowing at any moment  
our life could end  
It frightens me

It's never my face looking back at me  
Not in the early morning  
so short after retreating from him in my dreams  
He's awake inside of me now  
Staring back with midnight black eyes

I close my lids  
take a deep breathed and plunge my face into my cupped hands full of ice water  
I am instantly refreshed and renewed  
and when I go to look at my reflection  
Kakarot is asleep once more  
while I am awake


	3. Response Poem 1: to Gohan in Contradicti...

**Response Poem 1: to Gohan in _Condradicting Mission_**

Obtain Nothing  
Just hold it all in your mind  
All pain will fade away  
Eventaully with time  
They won't forget  
The others will  
But to the promise they made to you,  
That promise not to kill  
That promise not to hate  
That promise not to seal another's fate,  
That, they'll hold fast onto  
And their memory of you will stay  
So retain the good, don't let it go  
Remember that time at the bay  
Of the water's edge  
Where the two of you played?  
Till the sun began to set  
On that beautiful heathly day?  
Remember her smile  
And her concern for your tears?  
Remember her voice, it's yours to hear  
Forever, til the end of your years  
And I know he  
Can be assoicated with pain  
But he wasn't there  
When you took that beating in the rain  
So let's remember him  
And the brillaint talks you had  
For this was long before  
Anything went bad  
Now remember the father  
The one who acted like your own  
The first one to poen his arms  
And welcome you into his home  
You think you destroied their lives,  
And yes, it may seem that way,  
But, my child, let me assure you  
They are much happier today  
They will not forget, and neither will you  
These memories are forever yours to hold  
Take them with you, don't forget  
And let them help you mold

* * *

A/N: If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about then you probably haven't read _Contradicting Mission_ by Chelsee (it's in my Favorite's section if you wish to do so). After reading her fic I was very much deeply moved by it and very emotional over the way it ended. Usually when I get that emotional I write poetry to help myself mellow out (the past two poems have been just for fun, no matter how deep they may have seemed). So, I wrote this. To me it feels a little rough around the edges and I'll probably come back and polish it up later, but then maybe I won't. This is the raw version of it and I think the raw versions of my emotional poetry are as artistic as the gleaming finished ones. Anyways, these were my documented closing thoughts on the fic... 


End file.
